A Christmas Eve To Remember
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Albus has accepted an offer he just couldn't refuse and in an attempt to involve Severus once again he 'encourages' the dour Potions Master to go along with him for the 'ride'


**A Christmas Eve to Remember **

The Headmasters attempts was legendary in that the elderly wizard never gave up trying to get his younger colleague involved in any holiday. Just what his plans were this year was speculated upon throughout the castle as everyone reflected about Dumbledore's past attempts to get the surly, churlish Potions Master to conform every year to the traditional holidays. In this the Headmasters efforts and the results became in themselves a tradition.

This morning Albus received a letter from his squib friend, the mayor of Little Whinging in Surrey in which he passed along a message from another very elderly old friend. He wondered if Albus would like to be Santa Claus in the Little Whinging Christmas Eve Parade.

Of course Albus was thrilled with the idea and swiftly returned his reply of Yes by return Owl. He then went to his fireplace to Floo one of his many friends up at the North Pole and then walked out of the castle and down to Hagrids Hut

"Hagrid could you please get the deluxe Christmas sleigh ready? And I expect some flying reindeer to arrive shortly to pull it.

"Tha's wonderful Headmaster. Are you goin' to be helpin' Father Christmas?" Hagrid's eyes gleamed with sheer joy.

Albus had a jolly laugh as he said, "Yes Hagrid, I have been asked to be Father Christmas in the Christmas Parade at little Whinging."

"Oh, I thought you was goin' to help deliver the gifts to the kids since you said to expect flyin' reindeer." Hagrid said as they strode towards the area where the carriages and sleighs were kept.

Albus smiled and placed a hand gently upon the giants shoulder, "It is wonderful to know that you are still a child at heart. Later on today kindly send seven Hippogriffs up to the North Pole as I have to return the reindeer after the Parade , Choose those who would be willing to be hitched to a sleigh."

" That I will "eadmaster, Ye kin count on me." Hagrid beamed with happiness as he loved his pets and it felt wonderful to have Albus trust him with such an important job.

sdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdssdsdsdsdsd

'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa lala..." Albus was singing quite happily in his off beat tuneless manner which naturally bothered Hogwarts resident Scrooge, Severus Snape who positively loathed Christmas especially when the Headmaster got his annual 'Let's get Severus involved in the festivities' idea.

This year Albus wished for Severus to become 'Santa's little Helper." He found him staring thoughtfully at the one small gift sitting under a tiny decorated evergreen that had been left by one of the House elves.

" Merry Christmas my dear boy."

Turning from his contemplation of the small gift and tree that Albus had asked the Houyse Elves to set up in Sseverus' rooms the Potions master acknowledged Albus' presence. "Headmaster."

" Severus, I have a small iinsignificant favour to ask of you." Albus Began cautiously.

When Severus heard Albus mention his small request he paused for barely a second before Snarling angrily, "NO! NO WAY!"

Albus calmly smiled benignly as he wasn't at all surprised by his younger collegues response. He silently and sneakily invoked a protean charm that turned his own outfit into a bright red Father Christmas suit made of fur and Severus's sombre black teaching robes into a warm, Christmas themed costume.

Severus looked shocked and then furious as he pulled out his wand to reverse the spell. "Finite Incantatem!" he intoned but to no avail. Albus had also used a form of the impervius charm to prevent any attempt by Severus to return his robes back to their original form.

"What are you trying to do to me this time Albus." Severus snarled through gritted teeth as he surveyed the green Santa's Helper outfit that Albus had inflicted upon him. His eyes widened in horror as he realized that Albus had turned his good dragonhide shoes into soft pointy elf shoes with bells on them for Merlins sake.

"Oh, I forgot you need the hat to complete the overall effect." Albus told Severus cheerfully as he flicked his wand and materialized a long pointy elf hat with bells along its brim and a cheery looking tassel on its tip. The hat rose and firmly planted itself upon Severus' head. " You look perfect, now when we get to Little Whinging We will be all ready for the Christmas Parade.

" _**AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

"OF ALL THE IMBICILIC IDEAS....." Severus Snape's voice rose as he bellowed at the complacent Headmaster. Echo's vibrated througout the castle causing everyone to freeze in their tracks. Students looked about fearfully while wondering whose sorry carcass the Greasy Bat of the Dungeon was reaming out.

"Sounds like Albus has asked Severus to participate with the Christmas celebrations again." said Minerva McGonagall calmly as she passed Filius Flitwick one of the boxes that held the traditional ornaments for the Christmas trees that Hagrid had earlier been busy setting up for them in the Great Hall "I wonder what Albus wants him to do this time."

I'm sure we will find out eventually, one of them is sure to end up in the hospital wing with a 'holiday' related injury." chuckled Filius.

" I wonder if that is why a lot of students decided to stay at the castle for the Holidays." said Poppy who was checking over the lists of students who wished to stay for the holidays.

"Could be. After all Albus' attempts to involve our resident Dungeon Bat during the holidays have become a Hogwarts tradition." the tiny Charms Professor said with a squaky chuckle.

Meanwhile an obviously irate Potions master was glowering furiously at the Headmaster whose twinkling eyes positively beamed with mirth. His wand hand itched to take up his wand and hex the Headmaster into oblivion.

"You do know that there will be consequences Headmaster!" hissed Severus who was forcing himself to remember that he did not wish to go to Azkaban and that this infuriating elderly Wizard was the closest friend that he had living---though at the moment there was a distinct possibility that might be remedied. " I do not care for all the frivolity of decorating, singing ...." His voice began o raise a little with the emotions he was feeling.

"Calm yourself, Please. I know you don't like to celebrate but you can learn to be a little more sociable." Albus said quietly with a hint of an authoritive tone in his voice. ""Severus my boy, Christmas isn't just about presents, decorations or the festivities. It's the camaraderie, fellowship, amity and companionship of those gathered together that defines this joyous occasion."

Severus had stiffened and glared at the elderly wizard, After all he wasn't worried about how many gifts there were. He was just having a little fun of his own, wondering what stupid insipid gift Albus had sent to him this year... For once the darn package was unwrapped then the suspense would be over. Of course he wouldn't admit that he looked forward to finally opening that single gift he received every year to anybody, especially to Albus Dumbledore!

Albus continued talking, "I know you had terribly sad childhood memories of the season but they don't have to continually affect future Christmas celebrations."

Turning away from the Headmaster Severus' folded his arms and his fingers fiddled uncomfortably with the green fabric of his outfit while he struggled with emotions that threatened to burst out and reveal the twisting turmoil that he harboured during this time of year.

It was true that he never celebrated the joyful season when he was a youngster living on one of the poorest streets in the town of Little Whinging in Surrey His parents fought endlessly and especially during the holidays. The idea of having a special feast or giving presents was foreign to his fathers' way of thinking. His mother wouldn't use magic either because she didn't believe in going against his Muggle fathers' wishes.

He just couldn't bring himself to believe that Albus Dumbledore would actually think that he could let his guard down and become a social being like the Headmaster wanted him to be. No, that would not happen especially in this lifetime.

Albus waited as mixed emotions flickered across his irascible colleagues face and then smiled as Severus nodded slowly and wearily. "All right Headmaster. I'll go with you but don't expect me to jump about like some merrily deranged elf. "

"Just be yourself Severus." Albus told him Blithely. "I just ask that you be there with me, You do know since I will represent Father Christmas, or Santa Claus as he is known in the Colonies, we will be at the end of the parade riding in a sleigh."

"And that is supposed to comfort me?" Severus' eyebrow rose questioningly. "I am stuck wearing this infernal get-up that you in your iinfinite madness imposed upon me!

"It is just for a little while. We will head to the Great Hall and enjoy an excellent breakfast which should..."

Severus' jaw dropped with shock as he yelled _"You expect me to go to breakfast looking like this?" _

Albus nodded as he made sure his fur trimmed collar and sleeves were straight. "Yes we both will. It is Christmas and Father Christmas needs his best helper with him you know."

Severus groaned. "You are carrying this masquerade a little bit too far aren't you Headmaster? Father Christmas indeed!"

"I am to be his representative in the parade and I don't want to disappoint the little children. They are expecting to see te great Father Christmas and his helper." Albus said as his eyes took on an even more mystical twinkling that mesmerized Severus as it seemed like the normal twinkle turned into tiny snowflake designs.

Severus blinked, not once but twice as Albus smiled, turned and then proceeded up the stairway from the dungeon ahead of him

"We will be leaving right after Hagrid gets our sleigh ready. "

sdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdssdsdsdsdsd

The castle itself seemed to hold it's breath as it witnessed Severus snape, Git and Greasy Bat of the dungeons, dressed like a Christmas elf. Jingling bells, which Severus had tried to silence but couldn't due to the Headmasters infernal tampering, caused consternation among the students who witnessed the most impossible sight. A confusion of whispered comments and outright gasps could be heard throughout the festively decorated Great Hall.

The staff stared at the festively dressed pair with bemusement as they had wondered what the determined

headmaster had planned this year to get Severus Snape to join in some Holiday tradition but from the looks that Severus cast their way they decided that to speak to him would just asking for trouble.

Ghosts that had been hovering benignly watching the live ones as they chattered quite happily among themselves while eating their breakfasts stopped and stared. Silence reined for a few seconds as the Potions Master sat down abruptly at the Head table and glared angrily at the inoffensive meal in front of him.

"Honestly Albus what were you thinking of?" Minerva asked as the venerable old wizard sat down on one side of her and Severus stabbed at the scrambled eggs savagely with his fork and ate it

"Christmas my dear Minerva." answered Albus. "I have been asked to represent Father Christmas in the Little Whinging Christmas parade and I accepted the offer."

Severus' face darkened with each syllable that the Headmaster uttered but didn't speak. He just speared the sausage that was left on his plate. The one good thing was that nobody dared to make fun of his situation... at least not within his hearing for fear of a year long detention cleaning the castle like House Elves with Filtch plus a twelve foot essay-- topic to be determined by his mood.

The Slytherins were shocked and confused by the fact that their Head of House was arrayed in such a manner. It wasn't all that strange to see the Headmaster dressed like what every young child visualized the mythical and magical Father Christmas to look like.-- But Severus Snape wearing something other than his normal black teaching robes? That was bordering on blasphemy, a sacrilege even.

When asked by their incredulous classmates, George and Fred Weasley denied having pulled such a dangerous prank though they did admit to wishing that they had thought of it.

"I think somebody put something in the pumpkin juice" Ron whispered to his two companions as he lifted his glass and stared down into its depths, "That can't be for real!"

"You think?" queried Harry whose eyes had widened in shock, "No,... "he whispered back, "I think Dumbledore has more to do with Snapes appearance. Look at the outfit he has on!"

"Saint Nicholas. That is who Dumbledore is dressed as." stated Hermione emphatically, "Also known as Father Christmas or Santa Claus."

"O-K-a-y....I can understand that... and maybe Snape is oddly dressed because he lost a bet with the Headmaster?" Ron suggested questioningly.

"I don't know Ron." Hermione said as she quickly lowered her eyes and applied her attention to the meal in front of her. "Why don't you ask him?"

"I think I would prefer to live beyond Christmas." Ron muttered with a shudder.

Dsdsdsdsdssdssssssdssssdsdsdss

Albus Dumbledore looked resplendent in his outfit as he trudged through the snow and wind to look over the eight real Reindeer that had arrived and been properly harnessed to the magnificent sleigh that Hagrid had polished to perfection.

"There ye be, such beautiful creatures they are too." crooned Hagrid who had been impressed with the tiny creatures as they pranced after landing down near his hut.

Severus had gone down to his quarters and grabbed his winter cloak before venturing outside. He had momentarily thought to stay behind while Dumbledore went off to make a fool of himself in the muggle parade. Father Christmas indeed. Grumbling, he knew that he really had little choice in the matter since Albus was the only one who could return his outfit back to normal.

"Severus, are you really going to participate in that muggle parade?" With a wary look on her face Minerva Mcgonagal approached him in the Entrance Hall, "It is a well known fact that you don't like getting into the spirit of the holiday."

"That fact has never stopped Albus from assuming that I would." answered Severus abruptly. "Unfortunately he gave me no choice in the matter."

"He will always be hopeful that you will someday willingly join in on the holiday celebrations." Minerva responded, unfazed by the surly Potion Masters abrupt manner.

"He'll be hoping for a long time then." Sevrerus told her as he turned quickly and with his cloak billowing around him he stalked across the entrance hall and pulled open one of the double oak front doors of which the hinges creaked in protest as the bitterly cold wind and falling snow blew into the castle with a vengeance that would have caused a lesser wizard to turn back.

He paused on the stone steps and stared in disbelief at what he saw waiting through the now raging snowstorm. There was Albus Dumbledore in one of the large open sleighs with eight... yes eight reindeer.

"Come along Severus we haven't got all day you know." called out Albus who looked like the quintessential Father Christmas. "The reindeer need to be returned to the North Pole after the parade for tonights trip."

"Oh right." Severus commented sardonically as he made his way slowly and carefully down the stone steps and climbed into the sleigh beside Albus who used the Sonorus charm on himself and then loudly called out the names of the reindeer, "On Dasher, On Dancer, On Prancer and Vixen, on Comet, cupid, Donner and Blitzen."

Suddenly the deer started off down the driveway towards the gates, which opened as they approached and to Snapes surprise they began to rise into the air with the Sleigh. He glanced back and spotted the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall who stood framed in the door way of the castle staring up at the sight with wonder as she had heard Albus' amplified voice and true to her animagus cat form, was curious as to why he was yelling out those names.

Severus' rolled his eyes with exasperation as he really wondered if the Headmaster was going just a little bit too far. After all there were Muggles in Little Whinging and even though they pretended that there were flying reindeer for the childrens' sake, he knew that they didn't believe that there really was such a creature.

"I hope you don't intend to land within sight of any muggles Albus!" he roared as they flew through the sky with the sleigh bells ringing out their joyfull song.

"Do not worry Severus my boy, the snowfall will prevent anybody seeing us as we land and we will be walking the reindeer into the town." The deer responded to a flick of the reins and the reindeer angled down towards the snow covered earth and they along with the sleigh glided down onto the snow white fields then trotted towards the town that could be seen in the distance. They passed the Park as Albus drove the teams of Reindeer down to the start of Magnolia Road where the parade was being assembled.

"Hey 'bout time you showed up Santa!" exclaimed one of the drivers who was making sure the float he had attached to his truck was secure. He looked up at Albus and then straightened up. "Now you really are a perfect Santa! I could almost believe that you are the real deal", He said with admiration as his eyes strayed to view the sleigh and eight tiny reindeer. "Cor blimey, you áve real reindeer. Now that is sumthin' yer don' see every day."

Some of the other participants gathered around and gazed in awe at the large Rustic looking Red sleigh with the large comfortable looking padded seats and the compartment with large toy filled bags that ran oni broad curved runners which was drawn so easily by the eight tiny reindeer.

"They're beautiful." exclaimed a young lady who was dressed as a snow queen. She reached out and patted the soft velvety nose of one of the leading creatures and her eyes widened as to her amazement she felt as if she was touching Christmas itself. " So that is what Christmas feels like!" she exclaimed with delight.

To Albus' delight everyone who had momentarily stopped getting their own floats ready for a few moments so they could inspect the new arrival were very friendly and commented about the Reindeer and how realistic he looked as Father Christmas plus the fact that he had a 'Helper Elf' to finsih the illusion.

Severus mumbled something under his breath which fortunately for him Albus did not hear. He glanced around at the assembled crowd and observed that there were participants dressed in furry costumes and large gaily decorated boxes... Severus assumed that they were supposed to represent Christmas Presents.

A festive spirit permeated the air as the crowds gathered along the village's main street watching for the display of clowns, marching bands and floats. Horses were neighing to each other, as they stood harnessed to various plain and fancy carriages amongst festively decorated floats that were being pulled along by tractors and trucks. A dozen or so mailmen were ready to accept the letters to Santa that were clutched tightly in anxious youngsters hands.

Albus continued to chatter with the other participants animatedly while Severus kept quiet and still, watching the reindeer as the cheerful crowd was admiring them.

"All right people, line up in your assigned places." A call came floating over the cooling wind and everyone dispersed, leaving Albus and a bemused Severus sitting in the sleigh. "Let the parade commence!"

"Take the reins Severus, Keep about six feet behind the marching band." Albus handed over the reins to Severus and moved back to where he would sit in view of all the anxious and excited youngsters who were looking forward to seeing Father Christmas.

Wanting to get this trip over with Severus did as requested; With jangling bells upon gaily decorated harnesses the tiny reindeer stepped forward nimbly, easily pulling the large red open sleigh down the snow covered road as Albus got into the spirit of waving at everyone and calling out Merry Christmas.

**Hogwarts**

"Honestly Minerva you have got to be kidding us." exclaimed Pomona Sprout when informed of Albus driving the eight tiny reindeer pulling the large sleigh. "And he actually has Severus with him?"

" Honest... If I hadn't seen them with my own eyes."

" Where did the eight reindeer come from?" inquired Filius. " Flying ones at that... You don't think ...no that would be just too much."

"Were you thinking that they came from the North Pole?" Poppy asked Filius who hesitated then nodded very slowly.

At that moment Owls flew in delivering a special edition of the Daily Prophet. a chorus of young voices could be heard babbling excitedly as they retrieved their copies of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione' eyes widened with amazement as she watched the sleigh and reindeer vanish and reappear over Hogsmeade in the large photo platered across the top of the Paper.

" No...It is Snape and Dumbledore in a sleigh with.... eight reindeer!" Ron exclaimed as he saw the photos, one of which showed a jolly looking Albus dressed as Father Christmas was obviously enjoying himself while a tall thin Green Clad man was driving the Reindeer

" What! Let me see that" Exclaimed Harry as he looked where Ron pointed. "If it wasn't for that ridiculus outfit I wouldn't even recognize Snape."

"Your right Harry, he has placed a glamour over himself to prevent anybody from recognizing him." said Hermione.

"Can't say I blame him there." Ron grinned, " I wouldn't want to be seen in that outfit either. Though I think it is a bit late for him since we did see him wearing it earlier."

One tawny Owl found Minerva and hovered with a newspaper held tightly in its beak. Minerva pulled an owl treat out of her robe pocket and held it out to the Owl who dropped the paper into her outstretched hand and took the proffered treat from the other.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed as she opened the folded paper and looked at the headline and then at a series of a rather large pictures.

**Father Christmas Is Real!**

**A report by **

**RITA SKEETER**

_There are those who do not believe in the good saint also known as Father Christmas and I admit I was one of those sceptics but with my very own eyes I saw the proof that he lives! _

_It seems that Father Christmas the venerable __purveyor_ _of Christmas cheer and good will flying overhead apparently making sure that each and every child were being on their good behaviour before he sets out tonight delivering presents. _

_Father Christmas and his helper was photographed earlier this morning flying in a very large sleigh with eight tiny reindeer over the town of Hogsmeade. Young Children and the Young at heart cheered to see them and we were most fortunate to take a photo before they disappeared from our sight._

_We have also been informed that the very same sleigh was seen in a muggle Christmas Eve Parade at Little Whinging. Excited young children both muggle and wizard were handing their letters to muggle postmen who were walking along the parade route. Our representatives upon the scene took pictures of Father Christmas and his rather stern looking helper._

There was more to the article but Minerva stopped reading as she gazed at the pictures that showed Albus waving at the crowds with both hands. If she hadn't seen Albus earlier she would never had guessed that this Father Christmas was him.

"Severus really does take his work seriously doesn't he?" Pomona said with a grin as she and the others gathered around to look at the moving pictures. "Imagine having to drive a sleigh with reindeer like he is doing."

"Especially flying Reindeer." commented Filius. "I'm guessing he cast a glamour over himself to prevent anybody from recognizing him."

" Won't help him much..." Minerva chortled, " The outfit will give him away, Everyone who was at breakfast here knows what he was wearing thanks to Albus."

"I guess this means that Albus will be in the infirmary" Poppy sighed. "I wonder what hex I will have to deal with this year, Severus is so inventive when it comes to hexes."

dsdsdsdsdsdssdsdsdsssdsdsdsdsdsds

"Thank you for such a wonderful performance Albus, if I didn't know who you really were I would have sworn that you were Father Christmas and having Severus as your Helper was a brilliant idea" The Mayor told Albus Dumbledore after the parade ended and everyone else had left to finish their Christmas preparations. He turned to look at the Potions master who was looking somewhat irritated.

"Thank you for the rare and wonderful opportunity to emulate such a wonderful icon." Albus replied diverting the Mayors attention from Sever,us. " We had a lot of fun and now we must leave for now we must return the reindeer to their proper owner."

"Yes.. yes I understand. I do hope you both have a wonderful Christmas Eve Flight." answered the Mayor as he stepped back away from the sleigh.

Albus took over the reins and once again called out the names of the reindeer who quickly took flight and soared up high into the sky heading north. Severus' eyes glittered as he looked suspiciously at Albus and asked with a slight touch of frost in his voice. " Just-what-did-he-mean-by- both-of-us-having- a -wonderful- Chirstmas-Eve-Flight."

" I-er, did I forget to mention that we are supposed to go help the real Father Christmas with some of his deliveries?" answered Albus givig Severus a wide-eyed innocent look.

Severus stared at Albus for a few moments then bellowed, _"You-forgot? A minor detail like that? You-- Albus-Percival-Wulfric-Brian-Dumbledore-Heaqdmaster-of-Hogwarts, Supreme-Mugwump--- Forgot?"_

Albus shrugged and grinned sheepishly, "Well, I am sure that Nicholas will be happy to know that you have also come to help with the deliveries."

"Oh, of that I am all someone is needed to play the part of Black Peter and ruin Christmas for naughty kids Christmas with a lump of coal." Severus answered back sarcastically.

Albus was going to reply when his attention was drawn back to the sleigh as the reindeer suddenly started to decend towards the snow covered ground where stood a cozy brightly coloured cottage with a larger building with stables attached nearby. A spiril of smoke floated out of one of the large chimneys that rose above the Gable roof.

As they drew closer House-Elves dressed in a variety of red, white and green clothing could be seen working on what looked to be an almost identical replica of the sleigh that Albus and Severus was in. An elderly robed figure with a white beard that rivaled Dumbledores in its fullness and length stepped spritely out of the house and looked up as the sound of sleigh bells alerted him to their arrival.

"Albus! It is good of you to come to my aid." He boomed out in a boisterously cheerful voice. "And young Severus Snape too, how wonderful."

Albus and Severus climbed out of the open sleigh while another dozen or so House Elves dressed in warm overalls and boots rushed over to unharness the eight tiny reindeer from the sleigh and then took them to the stables to feed and prepare them for their long trip through the star filled night sky .

"It has been quite a while Nicholas since I saw you last." Albus said happily as other house elves came out of the large building with sacks filled with many gaily wrapped packages and parcels mixed with asorted toys that were to be given to each child on Santa's list. Father Christmas explained that they were the toymakers.

"Come on in to get yourselves warmed up while we discuss what we will do tonight." Nicholas suggested as he placed his furry gloved hands upon the two Wizards shoulders. " I do believe that a small feast is already prepared for our consumption by my homemaking Elves. They do love having visitors drop by as do I."

Severus' head was spinning with confusion as he tried to assimilate the facts that he was being assaulted with since earlier this morning when Albus had transfigured his robes into the garments he was wearing now. He knew that Albus was obsessed with the Christmas holiday but to obtain real Flying reindeer for a parade? Then there was Albus' obvious friendship with Nicholas also known as Father Christmas. They interacated with the easy camaraderie of a long time friendship.

Severus wondered if he was actually awake and then became aware of how much alike Nicholas' warm blue eyes were like Albus' when they twinkled... With snowflakes yet!

He followed them into the cottage where he noticed that the inside was much larger than what the outside indicated. The room they entered looked very inviting with its roaring fireplace that had a collection of large thickly cushioned chairs close by. Various old fashioned toys were scattered around the room, among them being wooden rocking horses , dolls, train sets, one of which was chugging around upon tracks near to the ceiling. There was a welcoming aura about the place with the mouthwartering scents of freshly made bread, gingerbread, sugar cookies, pumpkin and apple pies plus many other scents that he couldn't quite place wafting through the air to tickle his nose.

"A little bit overwhelming isn't it Severus." Nicholas said as he observed Severus' reactions. "Albus reacted the very same way the first time he vistied my little home."

"To say the least." commented Severus as he nodded in response. "It is a bit overpowering to find oneself in the midst of what one has been lead to believes to be a myth."

Nicholas smiled, "It is a pity that as muggle children grow up they become more cynical and lose that awe inspring trust in some things magical and wonderous. Even magical children who know better seem to outgrow their belief in me once they start to mature."

Severus smirked as a sudden thought entered his mind. "So you are suggesting that Albus never really fully matured?"

"_Severus!" _Albus exclaimed, "I am mature, it is just that I know how to keep the child within me alive and well."

"Seeing is believing, my dear Albus." said Nicholas as he gestured towards a doorway from where the tantalizing scents of well prepared food emerged, "Severus just needs a little time to adjust to the idea."

Severus' eyebrow rose slightly at the suggestion. Keeping the child within alive wasn't something he wished to do after all he didn't wish to be reminded of any part of his own dismal childhood.

The sight of the christmas birds, Ham, deviled eggs, potatoes; mashed, baked and scalloped, Sugar and fern cookes, cream pies, fruitcake, Gingerbread, Mincemeat pies, Plum puddings and drinks of cider, hot chocolate, eggnog and the wassail bowl was overwhelming even for Albus and Severus who was used to Hogwarts fare.

"Your House Elves have outdone themselves Nicholas." Albus said as he and Severus sat down with the jolly old fellow.

"Thank you Albus, Yes they do love to cook especially when they know we are having guests." answered Nicholas. " Eat as much as you want my friends. There is plenty for all of us."

**Hogwarts**

"Come on Ron you can't really be serious!" Hermione exclaimed as the trio sat around the table in Hagrids Hut with cups of hot tea and Fang the Boarhound curled up nearby "Dumbledore cannot be Father Christmas. Any more than Snape is a jolly old elf."

" How many sleighs with eight tiny reindeer are there Hermione?" Ron responded testily. The only one I've ever heard about was in connection with Father Christmas.

"You don't think the picture in the Daily Prophet was faked do you? Harry queried Hermione. " After all we did see them in those exact same costumes this morning at breakfast."

"Flying over Hogsmeade and then taking time out to be in a parade?" Hermione shook her head as she tried to make sense out of what she had read and seen. " If he was Father Christmas, I doubt that he would have time to take in a parade before heading out on his rounds... That is if Father Christmas was real in the first place which scientifically... "

"Come off it Hermine. You believe in magic. After all you are a student in Hogwarts, the school for wizardry and witchcraft." Harry pointed out. "Why can't Dumbledore be father Christmas? As for Snape I admit I can't see him being part of Christmas but I suppose anything can be possible."

" Hagrid, what do you think?" Ron turned to look at the giant who was chuckling to himself as he listened in to the trios conversation.

"Dumbldore is a friend of Father Christmas.' Hagrid explained calmly. "Those flying reindeer are the real deal. I suppose he thought perfesser Snape should be part of the fun. " He looked wistfully out his window at the darkening winter sky. " I sent Buckbeak and seven other Hippogriffs on their way to the North Pole so they could assist in delivering gifts to the little children of our world."

The trio stared at Hagrid in shock as their minds digested the information.

**North Pole**

It was drawing nearer to dusk and the time for Father Christmas to depart upon his rounds. The eight tiny reindeer were hitched to his own sleigh that was filled with all his magic bags full of toys and candies for the little mugggle children who were waiting eagerly for Christmas day.

Albus and Severus found that their sleigh had been readied also by the House Elves whose job was to look after Father Christmas's sleigh and reindeer with a dozen magic bags filled with many toys such as small flying brooms, Servicing kits, silver tall-twig Clippers, brass compasses, sneakoscopes, quidditch equipment, wizarding candies, Plus an array of other toys that children everywhere love.

The eight Hippogriffs, fully equipped with Red and Green Christmas harnesses were standing proudly in front of the heavily laden sleigh while the busy Elves hitched them up.

Father Christmas walked over and bowed to the lead Hippogriff who acknowledged him back. "Beautiful creatures Albus. I take it they have been raised and trained by young Hagrid?"

"That they have Nicholas. The lead animal is known as Buckbeak." answered Albus. " Hagrid knows it is impossible for him to help us deliver the presents because he is just too big so instead he trained these seven in hopes that someday they would be of use to us."

"He was always a good lad." Nicholas said, "Very childlike even now." He reached into the extra large pockets of his robes and pulled out a thick book. With a swift snap of his fingers it was wrapped in Christmas paper and tied with a red ribbon. On the tag Father Christmas wrote '_to Hagrid. '_ He turned around and then walked over to Severus who was contemplating a winter Pine tree with snow and icicles dripping from its branches, intricate decorations of miniature creatures, Christmas balls with scenery from around the world painted on them plus other ornaments and treats for any wild animals or winter birds that ventured close by. "Severus could you please give this book to Hagrid?"

"Yes sir. I will "Severus replied as he took the parcel from Nicholas. He wondered in passing why he was asked instead of Albus but then it didn't really matter. He didn't notice Father Christmas slipping another parcel into his pocket while he was distracted.

An ancient House Elf came up to them and respectfully bowed as he said, "Father Christmas... everything is prepared and ready. "

"Yes, thank you Gumdrop." Nicholas said kindly. He laughed joyfully as he turned and said "Well Albus it is time for us to depart on our rounds."

Albus and Severus quickly climbed into their sleigh as Nicholas nimbly sprang into his. The seven Hippogriffs poised themselves for the command to start flying. "We are ready Nicholas," Albus took up the reins as Severus

Nicholas called out each of the eight tiny reindeer names and as the sleigh took off into the sky, their harnesses jingled merrily. He then waved and called back "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Albus responded back joyfully as he flicked the reins that signalled to the Hippogriffs that it was time to deliver the gifts to each of the magical children on the list.

The Hippogriffs flapped their wings and took off with a speed that took Severus with surprise. The snowflakes that had been drifting lazily to the ground seemed to thicken and blow around them with much more force. It was a total whiteout; even the Hippogriffs were hard to distinguish through the whirling dervish that seemed to blanket them inside a cocoon of white.

Albus was enjoying himself immensely as his beard was whipped backwards with the gale force winds. Stars seemed to rush past them as they sped along their way, "Isn't this fun Severus?" he yelled as the Hippogriffs swung around sharply and landed on the first house that contained a child with magical powers.

Severus turned to glower at Albus but the full effect of his Death Glare was negated somewhat with the thick covering of snow that coated him. He reached up and wiped away the snow mask from his face and muttered. "Only you Albus only you would call this kind of torture fun!"

Severus handed the presents that were intended for the little six year old below them to Albus and checked her off the list and prepared the gifts for the next child on the list. Albus chortled with glee as they took off once again.

Albus laughed as he vanished and reappeared almost instantaneously, "One down and a few hundred thousand or so more to go my boy."

"Only a few hundred thousand?" Severus asked as he felt another large flurry of snow smack him again as the hippogriffs took off towards the next destination. This time he pulled out his wand and cast a shielding charm around them as the snowfall intensified into a full blown storm.

Sdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdssdsdsdsdsd

Dawn was breaking as the two very tired soot covered wizards with the sleigh and eight Hippogriffs landed on the grounds of Hogwarts. Hagrid came out of his hut along with Fang and approached them in his usual friendly manner.

"Merry Christmas! Did everything go all right?" Hagrids eyes sparkled with pure unadulterated joy at seeing his babies who happily acknowledged his wlecome presence with a prehistoric sounding screech that echoed in the still early morning air.

"Yes Hagrid everything went fine... at least most of it. "Albus told him after glancing back to the sleigh where Severus was doing his best to regain his equilibrium. "I guess the Hippogriffs having fun doing all those acrobatic loops, twists and turns through all those storms didn't agree with Severus though."

"Gee I'm sorry Perfessor for that but for some reason storms bring out the playfulness in my babies." Hagrid apologized as he removed the harnesses from the Hippogriffs who shook themselves while looking expectantly at him as they knew he would have a special Christmas treat for them.

"Figures," muttered Severus who was still looking somewhat green as he dragged himself out of the sleigh and looked fiercely at Albus as he hissed through clenched teeth. "The least you can do is return my clothing back to its normal appearance."

Albus withdrew his wand from where it rested in his sleeve and within a couple of seconds Severus was dressed in his normal black outfit with the billowing cape. "Merry Christmas Severus."

"If you say so Albus." answered Severus shortly as he felt better once he was back into his familiar black teaching robes, "Thank you." He then turned to Hagrid and said, "Merry Christmas Hagrid; Father Christmas gave me something to give to you." He reached into the sleigh and pulled out a wide thick parcel and handed it to the bemused giant then turned quickly and strode purposely towards the castle.

"Thank you Perfessor Snape." Hagrid called out to Snape who was nearly out of earshot and then looked at the parcel with curiosity and opened it up. "The complete encyclopaedia of all Magical And Muggle Creatures Great and Small and how to care for them." His black eyes sparkled with delight as now he had his very own reference book to look up facts about all the creatures he loved besides his old ragged copy of 'Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander.

Severus barely acknowledged Hagrids thanks as he hurried with long strides towards the castle and his beloved dungeons. He managed to slip into the entrance hall and down the stairs without being seen except by the portraits and a few of the ghosts who were floating in and out of the area.

Once he got safely into his own rooms he yanked off his cloakand decided to go lay down for a quick nap before deciding on what consequences he would make Albus suffer for having to put up with the Headmasters' so called 'fun' Christmas activities.

He was thinking of hexing Albus with semi-permanent fur and a complete set of antlers along with a deers tail as he went to unbutton his frock coat when he felt something poke him. He patted the pocket where he had felt the poke and then reached inside.

Feeling curious in spite of himself, he pulled out a thin gaily wrapped package and looked at the tag that said, '_Merry Christmas Severus from Father you for all your help_' He paused for a few moments as he pondered what it could be. It was Chirstmas morning after all. He glanced over at the single solitary gift he had been perusing yesterday before looking back down at the gift from Father Christmas.

He was going to set it aside but on impulse decided to open it and found a framed picture of him.... (He gasped) and Lily from when they were younger and happily playing together in the old park in Little Whinging. He watched as the two children played the age old game of tag, dodging behind the big old tree and the brush where they had often sat together many times during their childhood to talk.

"Thank you Father Christmas" he whispered quietly as a single tear fell down his pallid cheek.


End file.
